Duel solitaire
by CherryPorcelain
Summary: De l'avenir, Kiba et Ino attendent beaucoup. Dans une société toujours déséquilibrée et superficielle, ils apprendront l'un de l'autre l'exaspération, le dédain, le respect, l'amitié et l'amour, mais, surtout, la saveur de la vie...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Un tremblement sourd gronda au loin et se répercuta contre le béton des immeubles. Résonance audacieuse qui avertissait de l'arrivée imminente d'un violent orage. Les branchages des arbres qui bordaient le trottoir oscillèrent dans un même élan, soufflés par des rafales sonores. Elles arrachaient à leur tronc ramilles et bourgeons et les abandonnait à une seconde bourrasque, plus engageante et plus vive que la précédente. Le ciel n'était plus qu'une étendue infinie de nuages cendrés qui n'offrait pas la moindre chance aux rayons de soleil de se faufiler parmi la brume.

Ils l'avaient annoncé. Deux jours à l'avance déjà, le tracé de la tornade avait été agrafé aux quatre coins de la ville. Rester dans les environs aujourd'hui était un acte suicidaire et irrévocablement idiot. Il avait été le premier à le crier haut et fort. Parce que le sud du Japon était promis à effleurer les caprices des vents les plus puissants en date de ces dernières années, s'entêter à ne rien quitter promettait une mort indéniable. Irréfutable. Inimaginable. Mais vraie.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Les secousses s'amusèrent à tourmenter sa chevelure auburn en la disposant dans tous les sens. La tirette de son veston en cuir cliqueta contre le bouton de son jeans. Le souffle glacial de la mort caressa vicieusement sa joue, il en eut la chair de poule. Une feuille effleura sa main puis s'envola vers une destinée incertaine.

En ce qui le concernait, son avenir était tracé. Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, la folie qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'il abandonnait l'amusait. Enfin, presque. Ses yeux vitreux contemplaient la fenêtre du premier étage. Inlassablement.

« Sors. »

Un nouveau grondement meurtrier s'échappa du ciel et se répéta en échos dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas peur. Après tout, son cœur tambourinait plus fort. Les effluves de la pluie chatouillèrent ses narines. Séductrices lugubres de son positionnement statique.

Les débuts de l'averse s'échappèrent des nuages et s'écrasèrent sur l'arrête de son nez. La froideur de l'eau qui achevait son parcours sur son crâne ne lui refroidit pas les idées. Il resterait immobile. Une goutte s'effondra sur sa pommette. Plus déstabilisante que les autres. Non, il ne pleurait pas.

« Allez! Ne baisse pas les bras... Les miens te supportent. »

* * *

><p>Bonjour!<p>

Voici le prologue de cette histoire... Si elle dit quelque chose à certains, c'est normal, je l'ai déjà publiée sur un autre site de fan fictions. Par contre, j'ai retravaillé ce que j'avais déjà écrit pour l'améliorer, c'est une version «plus propre» de ce qui a pu être posté avant =)

Au départ j'étais partie pour faire un two-shot, mais après plusieurs mois à essayer de trouver le moyen de ne pas me compliquer la tâche, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction. Elle ne sera pas très longue, 7-8 chapitres au maximum probablement (sauf si je change mes plans!).

Bien sûr, vos avis m'intéressent plus qu'autre chose, surtout s'ils sont bien argumentés et francs =) Si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le moi, je ne vais pas me sentir agressée ou quoi que ce soit, du moment que j'ai des explications qui peuvent m'aider à avancer! Et, au contraire, si vous aimez, c'est toujours bon à savoir aussi, hein... U_U

Le chapitre un, deux et trois vont suivre rapidement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits, alors je vous dit à très vite!

Bisou bisou!


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'escalier grinça lourdement sous son poids. Y faisant abstraction, il se laissa chuter sur le carrelage du hall, se rattrapa à la rambarde en bois alors qu'il manquait de peu de glisser. La silhouette de sa mère se dessina nettement dans le halo des rayons du soleil. Son ombre le protégea de l'aveuglement alors qu'il esquissait un pas assuré dans la cuisine. Il dépassa une jeune femme âgée de quelques années de plus que lui penchée sur un cahier rose recouvert de tâches de léopard et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa mère.

Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et s'accroupit à hauteur du chien qui paressait à la lumière du jour. Il s'empara à la suite d'un bol dans une des étagères et farfouilla à travers les couverts pour y dénicher une cuiller. Il prit place aux côtés de sa sœur qui leva vers lui un œil suspicieux. Leurs regards s'entrelacèrent, il lui décocha un magnifique sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Quoi, on a plus le droit de sourire maintenant dans cette maison?

Il s'empara de la boite de céréales qu'il soupesa avec un soupir exaspéré. Les corn-flakes dégringolèrent jusqu'à dépasser la hauteur de son assiette. Il se redressa par-dessus la table pour capturer dans ses mains la bouteille de lait. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ceux, graciles, de sa sœur. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il ne capitulerait pas s'exclama, prude :

- Les femmes d'abord, t'as oublié?

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le jeans effilé et le T-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Cannibal Corpse* qu'elle revêtait. Un rictus narquois accompagna sa remarque cinglante.

- T'as vu une femme dans les parages, toi?

- T'es vraiment con Kiba. Sérieusement.

Elle le repoussa dans un geste brusque, déboucha la bouteille et répandit la totalité du produit laitier sur le contenu de son petit-déjeuner. Elle laissa le plastique s'écrouler sur la table, face au visage décomposé de son frère. Il se releva dans un grand fracas, s'empara du récipient qu'il abattit au préalable sur la tête de l'adolescente. Elle se dégagea en s'exaspérant, replongea dans ses notes.

- Hana! Y'a même plus de lait ici! Fait chier! s'insurgea-t-il depuis le fond du placard.

Kiba se rétracta lorsqu'il croisa le regard accusateur de sa mère qui, une tasse de café à la main, s'installait à l'opposé de sa fille. Elle déplia le journal national dans un bruissement sec et boutonna le veston en cachemire de son tailleur.

- Ah! Horreur et désarroi! ironisa la jeune femme alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche. Comment fera-t-il pour s'en sortir sans son précieux lait? C'est une question de vie ou de mort, chers amis.

Le garçon la méprisa de toute sa hauteur. Il claqua la porte du cagibi dans un bruit sec, rejoignit la table en traînant des pieds et reprit son bol entre ses mains. Face à la moue consternée de la jeune femme, il renversa les corn-flakes au-dessus de l'assiette de sa sœur.

Sa génitrice reposa le canard, inspira en contemplant âprement son fils.

- Kiba... préluda-t-elle dans un sifflement agacé.

- Je sais, je sais! s'écria le concerné alors qu'il levait les mains en l'air et reculait en direction du hall. Je me casse!

Il se chaussa de ses Nike qu'il s'était procuré le week-end même, posa la lanière de son sac en cuir noir et blanc sur son épaule et ferma la porte d'entrée sans plus de cérémonie. Son pied heurta la bordure du jardin et il étouffa un juron avant d'enjamber la haie nettement taillée sous les regards désolés de sa famille.

Il adressa un léger signe de tête à son voisin, debout sur le seuil de son habitation, vêtu d'un peignoir vert sur lequel Kiba ne put s'empêcher de se retourner avec un sourire narquois. Il dépassa le carrefour et l'arrêt de bus, s'autorisa à marcher jusqu'à l'école quand il constata être en avance sur son horaire habituel.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et consulta le bureau d'accueil de son portable. Dédaignant la demi-douzaine de messages auxquels il n'avait pas encore répondu, Ses doigts parcoururent à une vitesse fulgurante l'écran et formulèrent un texto à l'égard d'un de ses amis. Il navigua entre les différentes applications de son mobile, lança le lecteur de musique et vissa ses écouteurs. La voix chaleureuse de Kanye West envahit son esprit. Il s'évapora sur l'air de «Love Lockdown».

Il atteignit l'appartement de Jun avec une certaine réticence. Discernant le galbe du garçon, il retira l'un de ses écouteurs et diminua le volume. La chevelure corbeau de son ami refléta la lueur du soleil. Ils se serrèrent la main sans s'adresser la parole et entreprirent de se diriger vers le lycée au même rythme. Leur cravate aux couleurs de l'institut se calèrent contre leur cou, secouées par un alizé.

Le nouveau venu se plongea à son tour dans l'univers musical de Kiba et ce fut dans un silence respectueux qu'il dressèrent l'oreille aux sons de la guitare. Une fois éloignés de l'agglomération dans laquelle ils habitaient, ils sortirent un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Les doigts fébriles, il attendit que Jun fasse naître la flamme pour sentir son cœur se soulever. Il porta l'embout à ses lèvres et inspira profondément.

Il eut l'impression de renaître. Comme tous les matins. Il écoutait Jill Scott lui narrer la honte.

Une BMW les doubla dans un sifflement mécanique et ralentit une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le buste d'un jeune homme apparut depuis la fenêtre baissée et il leur adressa un signe de la main. Kiba éteignit son portable, se glissa sans aucune gêne sur le cuir d'ébène du véhicule aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes. Un sourire complice se dessina sur son visage. Ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt leur sortie du vendredi soir. Eux seuls connaissaient les secrets de cette nuit aux courbes féminines somptueusement séductrices.

Kiba contempla les visages de deux personnages qui se bousculèrent pour laisser Jun s'installer. Des jumeaux, aussi détestable l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient à eux deux la terreur de leur quartier et du cadre enseignant. Rien n'atteignait le moral glacial de ces persécuteurs. Kiba se félicita intérieurement d'avoir souhaité compter Sakon et Ukon parmi ses proches. Sa réputation n'en était que glorifiée.

La voiture démarra sans qu'ils ne s'en redirent compte. Face à lui, un garçon fuit ses yeux joueurs. Il toisa la tenue du jeune homme, déstabilisé par sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils en s'attardant sur l'uniforme qu'il arborait. Parfait._ Trop _parfait.

- Hé bien Konohamaru! Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un aujourd'hui... siffla-t-il d'une admiration feinte. Envie d'impressionner quelqu'un peut-être?

Kiba se pencha pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'adolescent. Son haleine le frigorifia et il se rétracta d'avantage sur son siège. Ukon grogna de contentement.

- Son grand-père l'a forcé à boutonner sa veste ce matin. Il ressemble à un gentil petit élève comme ça, pas vrai ?

- Il a surtout l'apparence de ces mecs dont on casse la gueule dès qu'on les voit, minauda son frère en secouant ses cheveux.

Jun s'empara de la cravate de Konohamaru, s'amusa à la tourner entre ses doigts.

- Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ça donne presque envie de le croquer comme ça...

C'est peut-être ce qu'il recherche, proposa Sakon. Un déguisement de tapette, rien que pour une tapette.

Konohamaru s'étendit contre la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage sous les affronts répétés des jeunes hommes. Ils atteindraient bientôt le lycée. Là, il serait celui qui mépriserait, et non le méprisé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Sakon passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille:

- Alors, c'est pour qui que tu t'es fait chic comme ça ? Un petit mec ? Tu peux tout nous dire après tout, on est tes potes, gloussa-t-il dangereusement.

Suigetsu observa la régularité de ses ongles. Dans un soupir las, il s'accouda à l'appui-tête de son meilleur ami et élucida sur un ton détaché:

- Foutez-lui la paix les gars. Vous savez bien qu'il est amoureux de la copine de Kiba.

Konohamaru fut pris d'un soubresaut, les rires gras des jeunes hommes envahirent l'habitacle de la voiture. Kiba haussa un sourcil, tendit un doigt qu'il posa sous le menton de l'adolescent, le força à plonger dans l'antre de ses iris faméliques.

- Vraiment? T'en pinces pour Karin? T'as meilleur goût que ce que je pensais...

Il déboutonna son veston noir et dévoila une chemise repassée. Il afficha un rictus moqueur.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue. Et en plus, elle a pitié pour toi. Tout le monde a pas eu cette chance tu sais. Elle me détestait au début. Peut-être que tu vas me surpasser...

- N...Non! Je ne... bredouilla l'adolescent, à la recherche d'une excuse passablement valable.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le timbre rauque de l'Inuzuka qui grinça, menaçant.

- Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'elle m'appartient déjà...

Le véhicule ralentit à hauteur de l'entrée du lycée. Kiba se saisit du col de Konohamaru, le plaqua contre le siège en cuir. La porte s'ouvrit et Suigetsu fit les premiers pas sur le trottoir, attirant les regards de jeunes collégiennes qui le dépassèrent pour rejoindre leur établissement, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Kiba projeta le garçon sur le bitume et sortit de la voiture. Il le redressa, le poussa contre le mur, leva son poing et l'abattit sur sa joue sans aucune retenue. Le poids du garçon pesa lourd et les muscles de ses avant-bras s'efforcèrent à peine de retenir le corps tremblant qui chuta au sol. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à frôler son visage apeuré, le dévora d'un regard névrosé. Konohamaru pria le ciel pour mourir dans l'instant. Un attroupement se formait autour d'eux.

Kiba colla ses lèvres contre son oreille et souffla:

- Desserre ta cravate et enlève ta chemise de ton pantalon, mec. Tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis si tu t'habilles comme un petit prince.

Il lâcha sa veste et l'observa s'empresser de suivre ses propos. Kiba se retourna, fit face à des visages consternés, intrigués par l'état pitoyable de sa victime. Ils fuirent son regard et s'écartèrent de son passage. Le jeune homme se déroba à leur vue, pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment sur les talons de Suigetsu qui avait à peine observé le manège hostile de son ami. Un rictus carnassier illumina son visage, son cœur se remplit de légèreté.

Enfin, on le remarquait...

* * *

><p>Bonjour =)<p>

Voilà ce chapitre 1! En me relisant, j'ai l'impression que les sentiments de Kiba sont un peu trop rapidement dévoilés... Bon, c'est plus une nécessité qu'autre chose, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de poser son personnage dans les grandes lignes dès le début – comme je l'avais dit, je ne compte pas en faire une longue fiction. C'est pour ça que je m'étais un peu précipitée sur ses ressentis.

Évidemment, ce que vous pensez de tout ce méli-mélo de mots m'intéresse, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et s'il y en a déjà à me poser des questions =)

La suite vient bientôt!

Bisou bisou =)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Elle contempla le ciel se teinter de son habit nocturne. Les contours des immeubles qui bordaient le rivage opposé du fleuve sculptèrent des formes spectrales qui renforcèrent la légèreté du dégradé de coloris fauves.

Elle se questionna sur la logique qu'adoptait la nature quand venait l'heure de tourner la page sur une journée achevée. Le bleu azur envoûtant qui l'aveuglait dès la matinée était tellement plus froid que ce jeu de rouge et de rose. Elle pouvait le décomposer sans fin dans des nuances si proches et pourtant tellement différentes.

Elle s'imagina vivre dans un monde où les rayons du soleil ne se dépérissaient pas en de fades couleurs avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres absolus. Aurait-elle pu seulement inventer un univers semblable au sien, inconsciente de l'existence de son fonctionnement?

Un cycliste la dépassa sans remarquer sa présence. Elle observa sa silhouette se noyer dans la noirceur du pont qui se découpait nettement du paysage, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Il fut avalé par l'obscurité décadente du crépuscule.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le carnet qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. La position à l'horizontale, elle fit glisser son crayon qui s'accrocha avec vigueur aux imperfections du papier. Elle reproduisit intégralement la carcasse d'un hôtel, face à elle. Il lui sembla que le croquis s'insurgeait de son tracé médiocre quand la feuille se plia sous la force du vent, jusqu'à dérober le dessin à sa vue. Elle arracha la planche et l'abandonna aux caprices des brises.

Elle effleura l'herbe de la main. L'humidité calqua des courbes humectées sur sa paume. L'eau s'écoula le long de son poignet et perla sur son carnet. Elle se demanda si la nature pleurait. Elle porta son regard sur les pétales d'un œillet.

Sa tige se plia sous le souffle ardent du vent, dirigea son cœur à l'opposé de la jeune fille. La fuyait-il? Elle se retourna, se coucha sur le ventre, accola son visage contre ses bras. Son regard caressa la fragilité de la fleur, soumise à la brutalité du vent.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Comme en réponse à son assurance, l'œillet se redressa. De ses doigts fins, elle effleura la douceur envoûtante de ses pétales. Tout était tellement simple pour lui. Voguer au gré des vents, échapper à l'attention d'inconnus grâce à sa petite taille. Mourir sans aucune gêne. Pas même celle d'avoir existé.

- Pourquoi te ferais-je du mal, hein? T'arracher, t'empoter ou t'oublier entre deux pages d'un bouquin, ça me rapporterait quoi?

Une mèche de ses cheveux se détacha de son chignon, peignit l'obscurité d'une courbe vive. Elle la dégagea derrière son oreille.

- Cette terre, c'est ton monde à toi aussi. Je n'aimerais pas être enlevée à mes racines, perdre toute contenance. Faire souffrir les autres, c'est tellement salissant... Mieux vaut ne servir à rien plutôt que de servir à mal, pas vrai?

Le klaxon d'un véhicule retentit en contre-bas, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Le conducteur l'apostropha.

- T'es magnifique, chérie!

Elle détourna le visage, interdite, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa passivité entraîna l'éloignement de la voiture et les expressions grotesques du passager moururent dans le silence de la nuit.

_Magnifique? _

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit, brutalisa sa sérénité. Son corps se tendit sous la menace qui pesait au dessus d'elle. Une insulte, semblable à une épée de Damoclès. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'abattre sur elle, l'achever sur le moment? Elle préférait mourir disgracieusement plutôt que d'être associée à une beauté froide.

La jeune femme contempla ses ongles manucurés et les sonda avec une expression affligée. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle s'était laissé entraîner dans les vices de l'apparence. Si elle accordait un soin délicat à rester fraîche et en bonne santé, il n'avait jamais été question pour elle de s'afficher ornée d'apparats superficiels.

Un gouffre profond enveloppa son cœur, l'aspira dans un mélange de mélancolie et de désespoir. Elle devenait tellement...fade. A l'image de ces personnes à l'aspect impeccable, parfait, et pourtant sans pitié aucune.

Son attention se porta sur la fleur, inconsciente des préoccupations de la jeune femme.

Ino Yamanaka se redressa, rangea son carnet à croquis et son crayon, posa son sac en toile sur son épaule. Elle descendit prudemment le monticule, atterrit sur le bitume du trottoir, détourna les yeux lorsque les phares d'une voiture l'aveuglèrent et trottina en direction du centre-ville.

Comme à son habitude, elle frôla les murs, fuit les clins d'œil songeurs. Fidèle à elle-même, elle n'abandonna derrière elle aucune trace de sa présence. Elle n'était personne. Elle se complaisait dans un anonymat salvateur.

Au fond des eaux fructueuses du fleuve, un œillet se noyait tristement...

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre se referma dans un bruit sourd, Kiba se redressa sur le lit moelleux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il ne perçut rien de plus que la respiration saccadée de l'inconnue. Il patienta et ne s'emporta pas lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'un sac s'abattre sur sa main. Quelques bruissements furtifs lui indiquèrent qu'elle recherchait l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il ne se protégea pas de la soudaine luminosité lorsqu'elle l'actionna. Il se contenta de la fixer calmement.<p>

Karin se retourna et rencontra la silhouette athlétique de son petit-ami. Elle sursauta, feignit de reculer contre le mur, plongea dans le regard posé du jeune homme. Dans un soupir exaspéré, elle ferma les paupières.

- Ça te dérangerait de me prévenir quand tu décides de venir squatter à l'improviste dans ma chambre un de ces quatre? l'interrogea-t-elle en dénouant une longue chevelure pourpre.

- Ta mère m'a ouvert, précisa l'adolescent alors qu'il indiquait l'extérieur de la maisonnée d'un doigt. Je me suis dit qu'à partir de là ça ne ferait de mal à personne...

- Évidemment, si tu l'as décidé...

- Avoue que c'est une surprise plutôt excitante, non? Susurra-t-il, laissant sur ses lèvres naître un sourire séducteur.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et retint à peine un soupir alors qu'elle s'approchait du garçon s'emparait de la sacoche en tissu qui le secondait sur le matelas sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Kiba profita de sa posture pour l'attirer à lui et la caler sous son corps.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, exerça une douce pression sur son ventre qu'il dévoila grâce à un mouvement subtil du poignet. Sous lui, l'adolescente soupira de désarroi. Il remonta dans une lenteur lascive jusqu'à son visage, chatouilla son menton d'un doigt et mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

- Kiba... murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de le repousser dans des mouvements brusques.

Le garçon se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla le visage irrité de Karin. Il soutint son regard lourd de reproches, soupira de nervosité alors qu'elle se dégageait tant bien que mal de son emprise.

- Quoi encore? J'ai plus le droit de te faire de câlins maintenant?

- Je ne suis pas programmée uniquement pour ça! J'en ai pas envie. Et puis, je pue, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait son poignet et revenait à la charge.

Il céda alors qu'elle sortait des baskets noires et les rangeait dans un coffre en rotin. Kiba se laissa retomber paresseusement sur le lit tout en se gardant bien de soupirer d'exaspération. Il perçut le faible bruissement qui émana du froissement des habits qu'elle avait revêtit pour faire son jogging sur le sol.

Il contempla le lustre argenté qui le narguait, au dessus de lui. Ses cinq branchages se coloraient de nombreux morceaux de rubans dans des nuances diverses qui se jouxtaient, se croisaient et se nouaient les uns en travers des autres.

Il n'avait jamais distinctement cerné le but de la jeune femme qui pour chaque cadeau offert par un membre de sa famille accrochait le morceau de tissu qui enlaçait l'emballage à la lampe murale de sa chambre. Elle prétextait déceler dans ce geste un réconfort moindre à la dispersion de ses proches, exilés aux quatre coins du monde. N'ayant que rarement l'occasion de les revoir, elle tentait ainsi de leur fournir une place dans son quotidien.

Lui restait sidéré devant un tel comportement qu'il qualifiait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion de futile. Sa famille, bien que moins nombreuse, vivait éparse dans le Japon entier, et certains fréquentaient régulièrement les pays occidentaux. Il avait uniquement l'occasion de les rencontrer durant la fête de l'Obon.

Et malgré cela, il les jugeait suffisemment ignorants que pour en faire tout un plat. Il ne se formalisait certainement pas de ne pas passer plus de temps avec eux et expliquait vivre bien mieux sans la présence de personnes pratiquement étrangères pour lui.

Le raclement d'une chaise sur la parquet résonna lourdement. Il prit appui sur ses coudes, contempla sa petite-amie s'installer face à son ordinateur et lui tourner négligemment le dos. Il fronça les sourcils, devina la froideur nouvelle de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle apprêta son casque blanc orné de fleurs bleues et vertes et le relia à la tour.

Il se redressa, arrangea sa chemise d'uniforme et prit place sur le bureau en bois qui se dressait en diagonale dans un coin de la pièce, derrière une bibliothèque customisée de photographies. L'une d'elles les représentait enlacés et tout sourire au bord du lac Biwa. Il y avait longtemps que son exemplaire avait été caché dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode.

Karin lui adressa à peine un regard, concentrée sur l'écran qui se colorait des tons chaleureux d'un paysage automnal. Il l'apostropha, brutal:

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais un problème en particulier, d'après toi? le questionna-t-elle sans lui porter la moindre attention, alors qu'elle jouait avec un stylo entre ses doigts.

- Mais tu te fous de moi là où quoi Karin? Je te rafraîchis la mémoire? Ce midi tu vas t'enfermer toute seule à la bibliothèque! Après les cours tu ne m'attends même pas et tu te casses directement avec Tayuya sans me prévenir, tu ne réponds même plus à mes SMS quand je prends la peine de t'en envoyer! s'égosilla-t-il sous le bref coup d'œil meurtrier qu'elle lui adressa. En plus, quand je fais l'effort de bouger jusque chez toi, tu trouves encore le moyen de me faire la tête! T'es pas normale toi!

- Si tu en déduis que je râle uniquement parce que je refuse de faire l'amour, c'est que t'es plus con que ce que je pensais...

- Attends, mais t'as vu ton comportement ce soir? Tu t'arranges pour me faire comprendre que tu préfèrerais que je ne sois pas là! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu cinq mois en arrière! s'insurgea-t-il avec force de gestes brusques.

- L'adolescente délaissa le bic sur une pile de cahiers, repoussa hargneusement sa chaise à l'aide de ses pieds et s'évada de sa chambre l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle réapparut avec une pomme et son sac de cours à la main qu'elle l'abandonna non loin du bureau.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la rue noyée dans la pénombre et, lorsqu'elle prolongeait son attention vers le ciel, sur les buildings du centre-ville, l'ouvrit et se pencha par dessus la rambarde. Elle croqua dans sa pomme.

- Huit mois, Kiba.

- Hein? s'interrogea le concerné alors qu'il contemplait sa taille.

- Ça fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble et non cinq, murmura-t-elle n refusant de se retourner.

Le garçon laissa ses yeux vagabonder par dessus la silhouette de sa petite-amie. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la voie lactée. Une nuée d'étoiles scintillait dans la noirceur du paysage. Il eut l'impression que leurs lueurs s'amoindrissaient alors qu'il les observait. Semblables à son attraction pour la jeune femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si des nuages viendraient dérober à la ville la vision de ces précieux astres...

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question... susurra-t-il, le regard dans la vague.

Elle se retourna, indécise. Karin contempla, impuissante, l'attitude nonchalante du jeune homme et retint ses larmes avec peine. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle pleurerait pour si peu, et certainement pas devant lui.

Même si un si peu s'était bien vite métamorphosé en un tellement, au fin fond de son cœur.

Elle délaissa sa pomme sur l'appui de fenêtre, esquissa quelques pas en direction de Kiba, se posta face à lui, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'en ai marre de te voir aussi con que ça? Hé bien, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ce matin, lui annonça-t-elle, toute assurance retrouvée.

Il haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Frapper Konohamaru? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête où quoi?

- Bordel, Karin! Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense, une fois de plus!

- J'essaye simplement de savoir pourquoi tu te sens obligé de le bizuter aussi souvent! Avant tu te battais avec tous les idiots du lycée qui le méritaient, ça passait encore. Mais lui...!

- Quoi lui? T'étais même pas là quand ça s'est passé, non? Comment peux-tu le protéger si te n'as rien vu de tout ça, hein? explosa-t-il, soumis à ce qu'il nommait de l'injustice, alors qu'il se redressait et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

- Difficile de ne pas être au courant de ce qui s'est passé, ça a fait le tour de l'école! Même certains collégiens l'ont appris!

Le jeune homme afficha une moue ravie. Il avait certes entendu, par le biais de Jun, que déjà certaines rumeurs commençaient à éclore. Il n'avait pourtant pas espéré gagner autant en notoriété dans l'évènement en si peu de temps. La main de Karin s'abattit sans aucune retenue sur sa joue. Il l'observa, confondu.

- Comment peux-tu faire un truc pareil ? Tu lui fais subir ce traitement en continu, c'est ton ami pourtant! proclama-t-elle en faisant fi de ses prunelles courroucées. Est-ce que tu as seulement imaginé la souffrance qu'il endure ?

Elle était hors d'elle. Kiba la dédaigna, passablement contrarié. La situation qu'elle avait au préalable envenimé allait en sa défaveur. Il refusa de s'imaginer rester une seconde de plus dans un lieu où il n'était pas le bienvenu, là où il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer de bon. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse mener la cadence sans qu'il ne se défende.

Sourd aux cris de la belle rousse, Kiba s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille. Sous la surprise administrée par ce brusque changement de comportement, elle ne tenta pas de se dérober à son emprise. Il la plaqua fiévreusement contre le bureau, glissa un doigt sous son menton qu'il titilla.

- Ce mec... Il en a après toi. On est ensemble, Karin. Que ce soit depuis cinq, huit ou même un mois importe peu. Si un petit idiot comme lui se met dans la tête qu'il veux à tout prix t'obtenir, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il sait qu'il te tient par la pitié, du coup il me provoque. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais si tu rentres dans son jeu. Alors oublie-le un peu.

Il captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, effleura sa joue du dos de la main. Sans demander son reste, il la laissa pantoise et quitta la chambre calmement, dépassant le salon où il salua poliment le couple parental.

Enfin, il se retrouva dans la tiède nuit de printemps. Sans un regard pour la bâtisse, il s'éloigna sans presser le pas, se consolida un esprit serein alors qu'il longeait le fleuve tranquille. Il s'immobilisa un instant, plongea son regard au cœur des eaux insouciantes.

Bien évidemment, il connaissait les sentiments de Konohamaru. Quelle raison valable aurait-il eu s'il n'avait pas déjà subit le même traitement? Il n'avait aucun réel problème avec le garçon, au contraire, il admirait même son tact, son courage et son empathie résistante à toute épreuve. Pourtant, le comportement de l'adolescent le poussait à exercer ses plus sombres souvenirs sur son esprit, qu'il savait déjà suffisemment torturé par la récente mort de ses parents.

Mais il existait une limite entre la démesure et l'égoïsme. Une limite que Kiba avait franchi depuis bien longtemps. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse être, il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Exister aux yeux de son entourage avait fait de lui un garçon totalement soumis à ses pulsions. Il avait appris, au cours de son enfance, qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais les désirs les plus probants qui courtisaient son âme s'il ne ravivait pas continuellement le moteur de ses actes par la provocation.

La nature de son comportement n'était non pas dictée, comme la plupart aimaient à l'espérer, par une cruauté sans pareille et un esprit malsain, mais bien par la recherche de la reconnaissance. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il n'était certainement pas exigeant dans ses envies. Bien moins que la plupart de ces personnes qui s'amusaient à décortiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour se donner bonne conscience quant à leur propre attitude.

Ils n'étaient que les ombres de leur personne. Des esprits torturés par la folie de leur existence, au point de reporter les maux de la société sur celui qui oserait braver les interdits. Il avait pleinement conscience que ses errements pourraient un jour le mener dans l'inconnu du non-retour. Mais il se jugeait suffisamment moral que pour pouvoir se stopper avant de pénétrer dans le sombre cycle de sa fin.

Il ne signerait certainement pas sa propre chute, ne laisserait pas même cette possibilité à ses ennemis. Et un jour, il se le promettait, il réaliserait son rêve le plus cher; apparaître aux yeux de tous comme celui qui comblerait de satisfaction leur existence.

A la surface du fleuve innocent, s'embellissait l'espoir de la réussite..

* * *

><p>Bonsoir!<p>

Comme promis me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction...

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

La partie d'Ino est très courte, je suis d'accord. Mais pour l'instant j'essaye de m'attaquer essentiellement à Kiba et d'en brosser un portrait assez clair. J'aurai tout le temps d'approfondir Ino par la suite, c'est donc surtout pour que vous puissiez bien vous imaginer Kiba que je fonctionne comme ça =)

Je sais que je le fais passer pour un sale type (ce qu'il est un peu ici, d'ailleurs), mais bon, on n'agit jamais sans raison, alors... A vous de vous imaginer ce qui a fait qu'il ait eu besoin de se prouver qu'il existe ;)

Le prochain chapitre devrait être légèrement plus long. Il y en aura pour tous les goûts – et tous les personnages.

A bientôt et merci d'avoir pris la temps de lire!

Bisou bisou!


End file.
